Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote testing, and more specifically, to remotely testing electronic devices using messaging and presence protocol.
Background
A remote computer can be accessed and controlled using remote access services via a computer network. For example, a remote access server process executing on the remote computer may establish an operating system instance having a desktop display and one or more executing applications. This operating system may then be instantiated locally by executing a remote access client to interface with the instance using a graphical user interface. Recently, other electronic devices, such as television sets, have been increasing in complexity and access to the internal parts of the electronic devices is needed to diagnose and fix the electronic devices.